1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in timer controlled container inverting apparatuses more particularly of the type used to control duration of contact lens sterilization.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Among the various well-known techniques of sterilizing articles such as contact lenses is that of immersion in hydrogen peroxide followed by neutralization or decay thereof for avoidance of eye irritation. Those interested in details of such a sterilization system may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,451. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,116 and 4,013,410 exemplify prior art apparatuses which are useful in carrying out timed chemical solution sterilization and automatic solution neutralization by lens container inversion. These devices, however, fail to offer a needed protection against accidental or otherwise occurring inadequate sterilization process. Intentional or negligent partial winding of prior art timing devices or allowing the devices to run after winding without vial loading wastes sterilizing time. Improperly wound container inverting devices and/or late loading of sterilizing containers leads to premature inversion and solution neutralization with a consequence of possible inadequate lens sterilization and the chance of eye contamination with reuse of the lens.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in container inverting apparatuses for sterilizing small articles such as contact lenses.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to avoid the heretofore possibility of inadvertently or otherwise shortening proper lens sterilizing cycles in timed container inverting apparatuses.
Still another object is to provide positive and rapid container inversion at the end of each timed sterilizing cycle for immediate initiation of neutralization of sterilizing chemicals.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.